Unbreakable
by jubsc
Summary: Depois de ver sua Sora nos braços de outro, Tai vai viver em outro país, afim de esquecê-la. Mas depois de dois anos, ele volta, mesmo sabendo que ainda a amava; Sora está magoada porque seu melhor amigo está sumido há dois anos, sem dar notícias e quando ele volta, ela fica mais feliz do que deveria. Será que seus sentimentos por seu amigo são mais fortes do que ela pensava?
1. O reencontro

**Odaiba, Japão.**

De pé, na porta da escola, encontrava-se Sora Takenouchi, de 17 anos. Ela se sentia desconfortável, devido às roupas do clube de tênis, que deixavam suas pernas à mostra. Era o ultimo dia das férias de verão em Odaiba e a cidade ainda mantinha o ar da estação: as árvores estavam verdes e o sol brilhava em contraste com um céu azul e limpo. Uma brisa um pouco mais fresca era a única evidência de que o verão estava realmente acabando. Mas nem aquele dia bonito conseguia acabar com o mau humor da garota.

"Que droga, Yuki!", pensou ela, enquanto se encolhia na esperança de se manter discreta. Seu namorado, Yuki, havia prometido que iria buscá-la após o treino. Sora ficara muito feliz com a noticia, já que ele vivia ocupado pois já estava na faculdade e precisava estudar muito. Mas depois de 40 minutos esperando, ela se virou e seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento, desapontada.

**Hong Kong, China.**

Já no aeroporto, Taichi Kamiya se perguntava mentalmente se era seguro voltar ao Japão. Afinal, saíra de lá para escapar de um problema que lhe parecia impossível de resolver. Mas estava com saudade de casa e de seus amigos... especialmente de Sora Takenouchi, que fora sua melhor amiga durante 12 anos. Quando fora embora de Odaiba sem nenhuma explicação, ficou 2 anos sem manter contato com ela. Queria vê-la feliz, mas estava cansado de sofrer. Mesmo assim, decidira que era hora de pedir uma transferência e finalmente voltar para casa.

"Chega, Tai. Se for para pensar assim, fique por aqui mais um tempo.", ele se repreendeu. Seu estômago doía de ansiedade, mas também de medo. Medo de que as coisas não mudassem, e ele continuasse a pensar na bela menina dos olhos vermelhos. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado e foi na direção do embarque. Dali a algumas horas, ele sabia que teria que lidar com seu antigo "problema".

**Odaiba, Japão.**

Enquanto isso, Kari Kamiya corria contra o relógio. Seu irmão acabara de embarcar no voo para casa e ela ainda não havia conseguido falar com todos os amigos que iriam esperar por ele no aeroporto. Ligara para Matt, Izzy, TK, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Ken e Cody. Mimi morava nos EUA, seria impossível para ela. Kari estava em duvida em ligar para Sora. Desde que ela começou a sair com Yuki, Tai se afastou o máximo que podia, pois seu coração ficara em pedaços. Então seu irmão decidiu sair de Odaiba, porque não queria se intrometer naquele relacionamento.

No entanto, Sora não sabia de nada. Na verdade, ela nem fazia ideia de que Tai a amasse daquela forma. Eles jogavam juntos, viam filmes até tarde e dormiam juntos quando eram menores. Mas assim que ela começou a namorar, ele parou de falar com a amiga, o que a deixou extremamente confusa e magoada.

"Queria que Tai estivesse aqui...", era o que Sora pensava todos os dias desde que ele fora embora. Tentou ligar, mandou cartas, mas nunca foram respondidas. Ela estava deitada em sua cama, vendo fotos aleatórias que tinha com Tai. A primeira foto era dos dois, construindo um enorme castelo na caixinha de areia do parque. A segunda era deles, quando tinham 6 anos, brincando com uma bola de futebol surrada. Aquela bola era a prova da paixão que ambos tinham pelo esporte. Compraram-na com a mesada, porque os meninos mais velhos não os deixavam jogar. Sora sorriu para o menininho da foto. Ele exibia o mesmo cabelo rebelde que Tai sempre tivera. Os olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam com alegria, enquanto olhava para a menininha que estava em seu lado e o seu sorriso era tão feliz e sincero, que chegava a doer, pois alguma coisa tirara aquele sorriso de perto dela nos últimos dois anos. Ficara tanto tempo olhando para a foto, que não percebera a leve batida na porta.

– Sora – chamou sua mãe, sobressaltando-a – É a Kari Kamiya ao telefone. – acrescentou, entregando o telefone à filha.

– Alô! – Sora ficou brevemente surpresa. Ela e Kari sempre se deram bem, mas não se falaram muito depois que Tai foi para Hong Kong. Algumas vezes, saíam juntas em grupo e tinham breves conversas. Mas nada além disso.

– Oi, Sora. Como está? – Kari estava meio insegura do que fazer. Não sabia se seu irmão gostaria de vê-la, mas ela tinha que avisar à Sora, que não sabia do motivo para Tai ter ido para tão longe. Decidira não mencionar que Yuki fosse, mas ele com certeza iria, se Sora decidisse chamá-lo. Estava em um grande dilema, que precisava ser resolvido naquele momento.

– Estou ótima! E então, o que manda? – Sora queria parecer casual, mas tinha medo do que poderia sair daquela conversa, pois Kari era uma pessoa difícil de se interpretar.

– Bem, eu queria saber se... – Kari hesitou por um instante, pensando no que seria melhor. "Me desculpa, Tai.", pensou ela enquanto falava sobre os planos que tinha feito para a chegada do irmão naquela noite.

Depois de ouvir que Tai estaria de volta em poucas horas, Sora ficou atônita. Todos os dias, desejava secretamente que Tai voltasse, porque sua vida era muito mais fácil quando ele estava por perto. Porém, o que mais a deixou nervosa era o fato de que ele havia parado de falar com ela. Não tinha sentido nenhum ela ir até o aeroporto esperar por ele. Mesmo assim, ela vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu de casa para encontrar Kari e ir até lá.

No aeroporto, já no Japão, Tai andava até a esteira, onde pegaria sua bagagem. O local estava cheio, devido ao fim das férias. Marcara de encontrar Kari na entrada principal do aeroporto, já que era de fácil visualização e acesso. Assim que pegou suas malas, andou até seu destino e ficou esperando por sua irmã mais nova. Ele a via às vezes, já que sua mãe permitia que ela viajasse sozinha até Hong Kong, mas não via o resto de seus amigos há muito tempo.

– Tai! – ele nem teve tempo de saber o que aconteceu, pois Kari já havia derrubado suas malas e o abraçado com força.

– Oi, Kari – cumprimentou ele, sorrindo. Atrás de sua irmã, vinha Matt, que o abraçara tão forte que o levantou do chão. Izzy, Joe e TK, que estavam com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Depois vinham Ken e Yolei, que para seu espanto, estavam de mãos dadas. Davis e Cody estavam logo atrás, conversando animadamente, mas assim que viu Tai, Davis foi abraçá-lo. Todos pareciam muito felizes por ter seu amigo de volta. Tai abraçou todos e fez muitas piadas. Mas então ele a viu e ficou paralisado e ao mesmo tempo, maravilhado. Ela estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto e andava em sua direção. Parecia meio hesitante, mas seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam.

– Oi, Tai... Quanto tempo – Sora murmurou aquelas palavras quase inaudíveis enquanto caminhava até seu melhor amigo. Ela reparou que ele havia crescido, mas fora isso, não mudara em nada: ainda tinha cabelos revoltos e um sorriso insano, mas ao mesmo tempo, doce.

Tai olhava para sua melhor amiga, sem entender o que ela havia murmurado. Ele estava entorpecido ao vê-la ali, esperando por ele. Notara o quanto ela havia ficado muito mais bonita. Seu cabelo agora batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros e ficara mais atlética. Seus olhos estavam banhados de luz, intensificando o vermelho deles. Ela se adiantou para um abraço que Tai não estava esperando. Mas tão rápido quanto começou, ela saiu do abraço e começou a socá-lo com todas as suas forças.

– Você. É. Um. Estúpido. Kamiya – Sora pontuava cada palavra com um soco. Os amigos a olhavam com uma mistura de surpresa, vontade de rir e pena. Todos sabiam que Sora fora a que mais sofreu com a partida repentina e sem explicação de Tai.

– Ei, calma, Sora! – exclamou ele, enquanto tentava se defender dos socos com os braços. Finalmente, Tai conseguiu pegá-la pelos pulsos e mantê-la parada. Mas seu ataque de raiva não continuou. Sora apenas encostou a cabeça no peito de seu melhor amigo e começou a chorar.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ela murmurou baixinho. Os olhos de Tai se arregalaram de surpresa, mas uma estranha sensação de constrangimento tomou conta dele. Estava envergonhado por tê-la magoado daquela maneira. Ele a abraçou e deixou que ela chorasse.

– Eu também senti... – sussurrou ele finalmente, levantando o rosto dela, para que ele pudesse limpar suas lágrimas. No momento em que olhou nos olhos dela, Tai percebeu duas coisas: que era um idiota por tê-la abandonado durante dois anos e que ainda era extremamente apaixonado por ela.


	2. Primeiro dia de aula e uma nova amizade

– O que há de errado com o Tai? – pergunta TK, sentando-se no sofá da casa dos Kamiya, na noite seguinte à chegada de Tai.

– Você não percebeu? – disse Kari, voltando da cozinha e jogando uma lata de refrigerante para ele. TK apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou a amiga continuar – Ele ainda está apaixonado pela Sora, TK...

– Ele ainda não superou? – TK sentiu uma onda de solidariedade por Tai. Ele também estava passando por algo parecido, só que menos complicado. Sempre que estava perto de Kari, ficava extremamente nervoso e sem graça, mesmo sendo amigo dela há anos. Só por pensar nela, TK corou discretamente, mas não passou despercebido por Kari.

– Claro que não... e ela também não superou a partida dele ainda.

– Mas se ele voltou, ela pode respirar tranquila e tentar esquecer, não é?

– Não sei se é tão fácil assim... – Kari olhou para as mãos, que estavam cruzadas em seu colo – Acho que ela também ama o Tai, mesmo que nunca tenha se dado conta disso.

– Por que acha isso? – às vezes, TK se esquecia que Kari era uma ótima observadora e sempre tinha um ponto de vista próprio e sólido sobre tudo o que ela pensava.

– É que ela sofreu muito quando Tai foi embora. Quero dizer, até mais do que eu ou o Matt ou Izzy, que são os melhores amigos dele.

– Mas ela também é a melhor amiga dele...

– Ah, TK! – disse ela, exasperada. Ele não havia entendido nada!

– O que foi? – ele se assustou com a atitude dela, pois não era de seu feitio gritar.

– Estou dizendo que ela sofreu muito mais porque está apaixonada por ele! – disse Kari, sacudindo os braços – Ela está do mesmo jeito que eu ficaria se você fosse embora e... – percebendo o que havia acabado de dizer, ela corou furiosamente e levou as mãos à boca, espantada. Mas TK sorria, como se fosse uma manhã de Natal.

– O que você disse? – perguntou ele, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

– Eu... nada... eu... você ouviu! – ela desviou o olhar rapidamente. TK sorriu para ela e levantou seu queixo delicadamente, fazendo-a encontrar os olhos dele. Assim que olhou em seus lindos olhos azuis, ela não conseguiu resistir e deixou-se ser lentamente envolvida pela situação.

– Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir, Kari... – ele sussurrou e a beijou delicadamente. TK esperava que ela fosse bater nele, mas para sua surpresa, ela o puxava para mais perto, intensificando o beijo. Era como se ela quisesse colocar todo o amor que sentira por ele durante todos aqueles longos anos.

– Estou vendo que a conversa entre amigos está boa, hein! – Tai estivera observando os dois durante alguns minutos antes de interromper. Queria ter a coragem que TK teve para beijar Sora.

– Tai! – TK lançou um olhar de desculpas, pois sabia que o amigo era superprotetor quando se tratava da irmã mais nova.

– Está tudo bem... eu só vim pegar um copo de água. Mas acho que já está ficando tarde... amanhã vocês tem aula – disse Tai, com uma expressão calma, indiferente à cena que acabara de presenciar.

– É verdade... é melhor você ir para casa, TK – disse Kari, que ainda estava muito corada, mas feliz por ter finalmente beijado o cara dos seus sonhos – Amanhã a gente se vê.

– Eu te mando uma mensagem quando chegar... – ele deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Kari e saiu do apartamento.

– Por que está ai parada? – perguntou Tai, com a mesma expressão calma.

– Estou esperando você soltar sua bomba – Kari riu, mas logo ficou preocupada.

– TK é um bom menino... não tem motivo brigar com você por isso.

– Você está bem, Tai? – ela se aproximou do irmão e o abraçou. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça

– Não se preocupe... estou cansado.

– É a Sora, não é, maninho? – disse Kari, apertando os braços em torno de seu irmão.

– Como você adivinhou? – perguntou ele, sarcasticamente, fazendo Kari sorrir.

– Eu acho que você deveria dizer o que sente à ela...

– Eu não posso falar nada. A Sora escolheu Yuki e está com ele... eu não vou me meter no relacionamento dos dois... – disse Tai, balançando a cabeça. Sua irmã o importunava para falar à Sora como ele se sentia, pois morar dois anos em Hong Kong de nada adiantara.

– Tai, olha... você quem sabe... eu só acho que você deveria contar à ela. Você foi morar longe, pensando que poderia esquecê-la, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu... você ainda a ama com todo o seu coração. Não é justo você esconder dela um sentimento tão bonito... E você viu como ela ficou quando você chegou.

– Kari, é melhor irmos dormir... temos aula amanhã. – Tai encerrou o assunto. No entanto, ele pensava nas palavras de sua irmã mais nova. Realmente não era justo esconder esse sentimento tão intenso de Sora. Mas também não seria justo sofrer mais ainda por causa dele. Ele suspirou e virou para o lado, pegando no sono quase que instantaneamente.

No dia seguinte, Tai levantara e se olhara no espelho. Não estava com paciência para encarar o primeiro dia de aula, mas pôs o uniforme e saiu de casa. Já na rua, Tai decidira fazer o caminho mais longo até a escola. Não queria chegar muito cedo, pois não sabia o que esperava por ele. Queria saber se Sora já havia saído de casa. Quando eram mais novos, costumavam ir e voltar da escola juntos. Nunca se importara em pegar o caminho mais longo, já que permitia que ele passasse mais tempo ao lado da amiga.

– Ei, você! – ele ouviu uma voz suave, mas firme. Olhou para trás e viu uma menina vindo em sua direção. Ela era definitivamente muito diferente das meninas japonesas: tinha uma pele morena e grandes olhos dourados, como se eles fossem o próprio ouro derretido. Os cabelos negros dela eram compridos e caiam em cachos delicados por suas costas. Seu sorriso era doce e contrastava com sua pele, e seu corpo era esguio e curvilíneo. Tai a encarou e percebeu que sua boca estava entreaberta.

– Olá! – disse Tai, corando. "Que droga! Eu não sou tímido desse jeito!", pensou ele, enquanto via a menina se aproximar.

– Você está em Odaiba High? – perguntou ela.

– Por acaso, estou... – depois de se recuperar do choque, Tai lhe dá um sorriso amigável.

– E está cursando que ano?

– O último...

– Então está no mesmo ano que eu! – ela disse, animada – Você veio de onde?

– Eu sou daqui, mas eu fui estudar em Hong Kong por um tempo... ganhei uma bolsa para o futebol e achei melhor aceitar...

– Ah, então eu finalmente conheci o famoso Tai Kamiya! – disse a menina.

– Como... como você sabe meu nome? – ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar de novo.

– Não fique sem graça... você é amigo de Sora Takenouchi, não é? – a pergunta fez Tai congelar imediatamente.

– Sim... eu... quero dizer... somos amigos – ele respondeu – Como a conhece?

– Ela está na mesma equipe de tênis que eu... – disse ela, dando de ombros – Ela sempre me fala do melhor amigo que escapuliu para Hong Kong do nada... – a menina completou, depois de andarem alguns minutos em silêncio.

– Ela sempre fala? – Tai ficara animado em saber que Sora ainda se lembrava dele... com mais frequência do que imaginava.

– Sim... eu vejo que ficou contente em saber disso – a menina deu um sorriso significativo à ele, fazendo-o corar ainda mais – Bem, eu preciso pegar uns livros, e eu acho que você precisa saber qual é a sua classe – ela indicou o prédio da secretaria e só então Tai percebeu que eles já estavam parados no portão da escola.

Enquanto isso, Sora estava sentada em sua carteira habitual. Sua noite de sono fora comprometida pelo sonho que tivera.

"_Ela e Mimi estavam sentadas em uma árvore no digimundo. Mas o tempo parecia ter regredido, pois elas usavam as mesmas roupas que usavam antigamente e suas feições eram muito mais joviais. Mimi se virou para Sora e pegou suas mãos._

– _Você sabe, Sora. Você sabe o que sente por ele – murmurou ela – Sabe que ele sente o mesmo que você. _

_De repente, todo o cenário some, inclusive Mimi e a árvore em que estavam sentadas. Sora se viu em uma espécie de vácuo, um lugar onde não tinha absolutamente nada. O cenário muda mais uma vez e ela se vê pendurada na borda de um imenso buraco. Ela gritou desesperadamente, pois reconheceu aquele lugar: era o buraco em que Nanomon ia jogá-la há muitos anos atrás. Seus braços tremiam com o esforço de se segurar, quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso e tudo ficou escuro._

_Várias memórias surgiram naquele momento: Sora e Tai quando eram pequenos, brincado na caixa de areia; A lembrança mudou, mostrando os dois alguns anos depois. Eles jogavam futebol no mesmo time. Tai dera um passe para ela, e ela fez o gol da vitória. Ele a olhou com um grande sorriso no rosto. 'Você foi ótima!', gritou ele; a próxima lembrança era dos dois no digimundo. Ele segurava seu braço, para que ela não jogasse seu brasão do amor fora. Ele a fizera enxergar que era digna daquele brasão; Mais uma vez, a lembrança mudou, mostrando os dois um pouco antes de Tai partir. Ela havia contado a ele que estava saindo com Yuki e que estava muito feliz, pois se interessara por ele há alguns meses. Na hora, ela não percebeu, mas assim que prestou atenção na expressão de Tai, ela viu que havia tristeza em seus lindos olhos castanhos. As lembranças pararam e o sonho voltou para o buraco de Nanomon. O aperto em seu pulso era forte, mas ela não tinha mais medo. Sabia quem a estava segurando._

– _Sora, eu nunca vou te deixar cair... – ela olhou para cima e viu Tai com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ele estava alguns anos mais jovem, seus cabelos estavam revoltos e aqueles olhos a olhavam com uma espécie de idolatria – Eu nunca poderia fazer isso, porque eu... eu..."_

Sora olhou em volta e viu que estava em sua sala de aula novamente. Grunhiu frustrada porque não conseguia se lembrar do resto do sonho.

– Sonhando acordada a essa hora? – Sora olhou para trás e sorriu para Esther, sua amiga do clube de tênis. Era uma das poucas meninas que Sora conseguia ser amiga, pois a maioria das garotas em Odaiba High eram muito superficiais.

– É que eu não dormi muito bem essa noite... Tive uns sonhos esquisitos – Esther deu um sorriso compreensivo para Sora e se sentou na carteira que estava ao seu lado.

– Sabe quem eu encontrei vindo para cá? Aquele seu amigo, o Tai Kamiya – Sora congelou ao ouvir o nome do amigo.

– E como você sabia que era ele?

– Bem, ele estava meio cabisbaixo, então decidi puxar assunto... perguntei de onde ele era e ele me respondeu que era daqui, mas que fora estudar fora porque ganhou uma bolsa para o futebol... ai só juntei dois mais dois... – Esther deu de ombros.

– Entendo...

– Ele me pareceu bem animado quando eu disse que você havia falado dele...

– Esther! Como ousa? – perguntou Sora com certa censura na voz. Mas ela também ficara animada em saber da reação de Tai.

– Eu só disse à ele que você o tinha mencionado...

– Menos mal... – murmurou Sora, enquanto a porta da sala se abria e o professor Fujitaka entrava.

– Bom dia! – o professor Fujitaka abriu um grande sorriso para a turma – Espero que todos tenham aproveitado as férias, pois voltaremos a trabalhar duro para passar para uma boa faculdade... – os alunos gemeram, desanimados – Quero lhes apresentar um novo aluno, que estará conosco durante o segundo semestre. Pode entrar, Tai – o professor pediu e Tai entrou na sala. Muitos ali o reconheceram e deram um pequeno sorriso de boas vindas. Tai cumprimentou a todos e sorriu.

– Ele é bem bonito não é, Sora? – Esther cochichou.

– Eu... eu não sei... – disse ela, um pouco envergonhada. Mas por trás daquele constrangimento, uma sensação esquisita percorreu seu corpo. De repente, sentiu vontade de esganar a amiga por falar de Tai daquele jeito.

– Bem, como alguns de vocês sabem, este é Taichi Kamiya. Ele havia se mudado, mas voltou a se juntar a nós. Agora, vamos ver onde você vai se sentar... – assim que o olhar do professor bateu na mesa vazia atrás de Sora, ela sentiu seu rosto queimar – Pode se sentar ali, atrás de Sora, ao lado de Yamato – Tai sorriu ao ver que estava sentado ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Mas naquele momento, o que mais lhe interessava era a bela garota ruiva sentada a sua frente. A _sua_ Sora.


	3. Convencimento

Na hora do almoço, Tai, Matt e Izzy estavam sentados e um banco no canto do pátio. Estavam rindo e lembrando das aventuras que passaram no digimundo.

– Eu me lembro bem que você e o Izzy apanharam da Mimi, porque a viram tomar banho – riu Matt.

– É verdade... mas valeu a pena, não é Izzy? – Tai brincou dando um leve esbarrão no ombro do amigo, mas logo se arrependeu, pois o rosto brincalhão de Izzy desapareceu. Tai sabia que ele era apaixonado por Mimi.

– Acho que sim...

– Foi mal, cara... eu esqueci que gosta dela.

– E você tem falado com ela, Izzy? – perguntou Matt com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

– Sim, eu tenho... desde o ano passado, ela tem me pedido muita ajuda no dever de casa... – Izzy deu de ombros – Afinal, parece que eu sirvo só para isso... – comentou, dando uma risada seca.

– Ora, vamos... não é verdade, Izzy. Mimi é uma pessoa gentil, nunca iria te magoar e trata-lo bem só porque você a ajuda na escola... – disse Tai, querendo animar o amigo.

– Espero que esteja certo... sabe, esse é nosso ultimo ano e eu queria muito convidá-la para o baile de formatura – disse Izzy. Apesar de ser mais novo que Matt e Tai, Izzy pulou um ano na escola, por ser um dos alunos mais inteligentes.

– Então por que você não a convida? – Matt levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Porque ao contrário de você, Matt, eu não faço sucesso com garota nenhuma. Apesar da Mimi ser nossa amiga, duvido muito que ela sairia comigo... – a expressão derrotada de Izzy lembrou a expressão de Tai quando pensava em Sora.

– Olha, Izzy, não se acovarde por isso... você nunca vai saber se não tentar...

– E quem é você para falar, Tai? – provocou Matt – É apaixonado pela Sora desde sempre e nunca falou nada...

– Eu sei... não quero que Izzy repita o meu erro. Eu sei como é frustrante...

– Eu acho que você deveria chamar a Sora para o baile... eu sei que falta muito, mas você sabe... muita coisa pode acontecer nesse meio tempo... – disse Matt.

– Eu sei...

– Ou você pode esquecer a Sora e partir para outra...

– Acho difícil... – Izzy comentou – O Tai é louco por ela...

– Não precisam ficar me lembrando disso... – resmungou Tai.

– Acho que você podia chegar na Esther... ela é uma gata, mas ninguém aqui conseguiu sair com ela... você pode ser uma exceção.

– E quem diabos é Esther? – perguntou Tai.

– É aquela ali... – disse Izzy apontando para a garota que tinha conversado com Tai naquela manhã. Ela e Sora estavam sentadas lado a lado, com o grupo de tênis. Pareciam estar discutindo técnicas.

– Ah, eu sei quem é! Ela veio andando comigo até a escola hoje de manhã. Me pareceu muito simpática... – disse Tai olhando-a. Ele não podia negar que Esther era linda, mas sabia que nunca iria amar alguém como amava Sora.

– Ela é estudante de intercambio. Veio do Brasil e começou a estudar aqui no ano passado... – disse Matt – É uma garota muito gente boa, mas nunca deu chance para os caras da escola...

– Nem para o Matt... – disse Izzy, com um ar risonho. Matt o fuzilou com os olhos, o que fez Tai e Izzy gargalharem em alto e bom som, atraindo muitos olhares da mesa de Sora.

– Então porque ela iria me dar bola? – perguntou Tai, depois do acesso de riso. As meninas o achavam bonito em Hong Kong, pois o futebol sempre lhe fizera jus. Mas ele reconhecia que Matt sempre ganharia dele, quando o assunto fosse sobre garotas.

– Talvez porque você seja exatamente o tipo de cara que ela procura... – disse Matt, dando de ombros.

– Ou talvez porque vocês querem que eu quebre a cara, assim como vocês... – disse Tai, rindo.

– Eu nunca cheguei nela... – disse Izzy, com certo orgulho por nunca ter sido rejeitado por ela.

– Porque você é um otário – riu Matt.

– Eu sou otário, mas pelo menos não levei um fora dela...

– Ouch! O Izzy tem razão... – disse Tai, depois de se recuperar de um acesso de risos.

– Querem calar a boca!? – disse Matt, entredentes.

– Tudo bem, mas não me chame de otário de novo... – disse Izzy, com um sorriso de triunfo.

– Enfim... – disse Matt, ignorando o amigo – Chame-a para sair... é melhor esquecer a Sora, Tai...

– Eu sei... mas não consigo.

– Olha, Tai, sem querer ser chato, mas tenho que concordar com o Matt. Aparentemente, Sora está muito apaixonada pelo Yuki... vai ser difícil esses dois se separarem – disse Izzy.

– E se você sair com outra garota, o seu relacionamento com Sora pode melhorar... você pode passar a vê-la apenas como amiga – Matt disse.

– Acho que vocês estão certos... – disse Tai, tristemente. Ele sabia que, não conseguiria, mas pelo menos, ele podia tentar.

– Você é o primeiro a seguir em frente. Não é diferente dessa vez – disse Matt.

– Tem razão, preciso seguir em frente... preciso esquecer a Sora... – concordou Tai, com um nó na garganta. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, mas não estava disposto a sofrer mais do que já havia sofrido.

Naquela tarde, na casa dos Takenouchi, Sora estava sozinha em casa. Se sentia solitária e queria desesperadamente conversar com alguém. Pegou seu telefone e ligou para Mimi, mesmo sabendo que o fuso horário era completamente diferente.

– Sora? – Mimi atendeu no primeiro toque.

– Oi, Mimi... desculpa te ligar, eu sei que você deveria estar dormindo, mas...

– Não tem problema. Eu já ia acordar, de qualquer jeito – Mimi bocejou – O que houve?

– Eu não sei... estou confusa.

– Por que?

– É que desde que Tai voltou, eu me sinto estranha. Tive uma sensação estranha quando minha colega de classe disse que ele era bonito hoje de manhã... – ela descreveu o que sentiu quando Esther comentou sobre a aparência de Tai.

– Você está com ciúmes! – ela gritou ao telefone.

– Ciúmes? Do Tai? – perguntou Sora, com os olhos arregalados.

– Mas é claro!

– Claro que não, Mimi... o Tai é meu amigo... – Sora ficara vermelha com a ideia de ter ciúmes de seu melhor amigo.

– Mas tenho certeza de que o Tai não pensa em você só como uma simples amiga...

– Por que diz isso? – perguntou ela, mais vermelha ainda.

– Nossa, Sora! Você é muito obtusa para certas coisas... nunca percebeu que Tai a olha com outros olhos?

– Não...

– Bem, eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele...

– Mas... e o Yuki? – Sora se sentiu mal instantaneamente. Ela saia com um cara incrível e agora estava falando de outro com Mimi.

– Sinceramente, Sora... o Yuki a ama de todo o coração. Mas você não acha que ele merece ser amado da mesma forma?

– Mas eu também o amo, Mimi...

– Eu não acho isso...

– Ah, Mimi! – gritou Sora ao telefone.

– Ei, calma! Você pediu a minha opinião, não foi? Eu estou dizendo o que eu penso.

– Eu sei, Mimi... me desculpe...

– Tudo bem – respondeu Mimi com uma voz suave – Eu sei que está confusa agora, mas fique calma. Você vai esclarecer o que se passa no seu coração...

– Por que você acha que eu não amo o Yuki? – Sora sentiu que seu namorado sairia machucado no final. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso.

– Eu acho que seu amor por Yuki é apenas ternura, Sora... você se acostumou a tê-lo por perto, te protegendo e te tratando bem. Acho que vocês se apaixonaram um pelo outro, mas você não o ama de verdade.

–Acho que entendi... mas eu não quero abandonar o Yuki agora...

– Eu sei como é... você não precisa terminar com ele agora... pense um pouco no assunto e quando tiver certeza, você vai saber o que fazer.

– Obrigada, Mimi... estou me sentindo muito melhor agora.

– Não foi nada. Amigas servem para isso... qualquer coisa, pode me ligar! – Sora amava Mimi. Afinal, a digiescohida da sinceridade era sua melhor amiga.

– Não vou mais te ligar a essa hora...

– Não tem problema! Agora vou me levantar, senão vou me atrasar.

– Tudo bem. Tenha um bom dia!

– Obrigada! Bye!

– Bye – Sora sorriu. Elas sempre se despediam em inglês, pois Mimi tinha um jeito especial de dar graça à pequenos detalhes como aquele.

Ela se levantou e foi até a janela. O céu estava laranja, assim como seus cabelos. Sora encarou o por do sol e pensou na conversa que teve com Mimi. Sabia que a amiga estava certa, mas ela não podia admitir. Não queria magoar Yuki e tinha medo que Tai tivesse mudado durante os dois anos que passou fora. "Mas como eu posso saber?" ela indagou para si mesma. "Nós nem conversamos direito...". Sora teve uma ideia e sorrindo, discou o numero de Tai.


	4. Decepção

Tai estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em todas as maneiras possíveis de chamar Esther para um encontro. Pensou em falar com ela na saída, mas concluiu que levaria um fora, pois ela era basicamente, uma desconhecida. Ele achou melhor se aproximar aos poucos, para ver se tinha pelo menos uma chance. E o mais importante: para ver se finalmente conseguia tirar Sora Takenouchi de seus pensamentos.

– Tai, telefone! – disse Kari, interrompendo seus devaneios – É a Sora... – comentou ela, enquanto fechava a porta. Ele ficou olhando para o telefone por alguns segundos, em choque, já que não esperava que ela ligasse para ele. Então se lembrou de que a amiga estava esperando que ele atendesse.

– Oi... oi Sora! – a voz de Tai falhou levemente ao dizer seu nome.

– Olá, Tai! É tão bom ouvir sua voz de novo – disse Sora. Tai arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– É, é muito bom ouvir você também...

– Eu estava pensando se você não quer fazer algo hoje à noite... você sabe... sair por aí e jogar conversa fora, quem sabe...

– Mas é claro! – Sora deu uma risadinha ao notar o entusiasmo em sua voz e Tai ficou envergonhado. Então tentou manter a compostura, antes de voltar a responder – Quero dizer... eu adoraria.

– Então se arrume e passe aqui para irmos andando.

– Já estou indo – disse Tai, se atrapalhando ao tentar trocar os shorts velhos por uma bermuda.

– Ok, a gente se vê daqui a pouco... beijos.

– Tchau tchau! - Tai tropeçou e caiu.

– Percebi que alguém ficou muito feliz por receber uma ligação de Sora... – ironizou Kari, que assistiu a reação de seu irmão enquanto ele falava ao telefone. Tai ficou vermelho.

– Você não ia se encontrar com o TK? – ele resmungou, deixando Kari sem graça.

– Ele vem aqui... – disse ela, numa voz humilde.

– E você vai ficar sozinha com ele aqui? – disse Tai, levantando uma sobrancelha. Seu gênio superprotetor começou a dar sinais perigosos e Kari, percebendo isso, murmurou que ligaria para TK e iria à uma sorveteria, o que fez o digiescolhido da coragem soltar um grande suspiro de alívio.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, depois de se certificar que Kari iria mesmo à sorveteria, Tai se encontrara com Sora, na porta de seu prédio. Os dois andavam vagarosamente pelas ruas de Odaiba. Tinham decidido comer em uma lanchonete que eles sempre frequentavam quando eram mais novos. Enquanto se dirigiam até o seu destino, Tai não pôde deixar de reparar em como Sora havia ficado mais bonita. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, sem nenhum chapéu ou presilha neles. Ela usava uma minissaia vermelha e uma blusa azul clara, que combinava com sua pele. Ela reparou que ele estava olhando, mas não se incomodou. Na verdade, Sora se sentiu lisonjeada e grata às aulas de tênis, que lhe deram um corpo de causar inveja nas outras meninas.

– O que foi? – perguntou Sora, deliciada com a situação.

– N... nada, Sora – Tai ficou vermelho e procurou desesperadamente uma desculpa para explicar o porquê de ele estar encarando-a – É que todos mudamos muito inclusive você... e isso me preocupa.

– Como assim? – Sora ficou intrigada com a resposta dele.

– É que vendo que você está tão mudada, me lembro que Kari também cresceu e... – ele fez uma pausa – E agora, ela está com o TK. Eu os vi se beijando ontem à noite.

– Entendo... – Sora ficara um pouco decepcionada por Tai compará-la com a própria irmã dele, mas tentou dar continuidade à conversa, como se nada tivesse acontecido – E o TK está vivo depois disso?

– Na verdade, está. Eu estava com outras coisas na cabeça... coisas do coração – ele murmurou a última parte, para Sora não ouvisse, mas infelizmente, ela havia ouvido e o olhava um pouco surpresa.

– E... você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – a pergunta de Sora fez o sangue de Tai ferver e seu coração disparou. E ao invés de responder, apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para o chão por um bom tempo.

– E então? – disse ela, querendo manter um clima agradável entre os dois – Como foi morar em Hong Kong?

– Foi bem legal... aprendi muitas coisas novas – disse Tai despreocupadamente – Aprendi a cozinhar, inclusive...

– Então quer dizer que parou de queimar as coisas? – Sora fingiu estar em choque e riu do olhar carrancudo de Tai. O amigo não tinha nenhuma habilidade na cozinha.

– Isso eu deixo para minha mãe, você sabe... – Tai sorriu, perguntando se Sora ainda se lembrava da catástrofe que sua mãe era na cozinha.

– Ah, vamos, Tai! Não era tão ruim! – ela respondeu e riu.

– Aquelas receitas naturais dela quase mataram o Izzy uma vez – Tai começou a rir com a amiga. Continuaram conversando até chegarem na lanchonete. Lá, Sora pediu um hambúrguer, uma porção grande de batatas fritas e um milk-shake de baunilha. Tai pediu o mesmo.

– Você ainda faz o mesmo pedido de sempre! – observou ele, enquanto a garçonete anotava seus pedidos.

– É claro! Nada melhor do que fritas e milk-shake de baunilha! – disse ela. Tai olhava para o rosto sorridente de Sora. Um dos motivos que ele a amava tanto era que ela não tinha frescuras em relação à tudo. Comia o que queria, quando queria, sem se preocupar com as calorias.

– Você sabe que eu prefiro o shake crocante, mas minha mãe diz que fazer o mesmo pedido da moça é cavalheirismo.

– Devo me sentir honrada com o uso incomum da sua educação? – disse Sora, levantando uma sobrancelha – Está com febre? – ela continuou, levantando-se para alcançar a testa de Tai.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele a olhou, entrando na brincadeira. Nesse momento, a garçonete chegou com o pedido de ambos.

– Que você é um ogro! – ela riu e o som fez com que o coração de Tai pulasse uma batida. Para disfarçar, ele bebeu um pouco do milk-shake e cuspiu na direção dela. Ela sorriu, percebendo o que ele queria fazer. Bebericou um pouco e fez o mesmo. Eles ficaram um bom tempo vendo quem acertaria quem. Não ligavam para os olhares de censura das outras pessoas, nem para as pessoas que riam da estúpida brincadeira do jovem casal.

– Eu me diverti muito! – disse ele, assim que pararam em frente ao prédio de Sora.

– Eu também! Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes... – sugeriu ela.

– É claro! – ele a viu sorrir e sentiu seu estomago revirar – Bem... é melhor eu ir andando.

– É verdade, está ficando tarde – disse ela, consultando o relógio de pulso.

– Obrigado pelo passeio – Tai ia se virando para ir embora quando uma mão delicada o segurou pelo pulso.

– Tai, quero te pedir um grande favor... – disse Sora, sem graça.

– Qualquer coisa! – ele a viu se aproximar e sentiu seu coração acelerando.

– Me dá um abraço? – ela estendeu os braços. Tai não sabia o que dizer, já que não era comum Sora ser tão carinhosa com ele. Mas mesmo assim, deu lhe um abraço apertado, colocando nele todas as palavras não ditas. Ela pareceu perceber e corou levemente – Você é o meu melhor amigo...

– Você também é minha melhor amiga, Sor – disse ele, meio decepcionado. Em seu íntimo, sabia que ele queria ser muito mais do que um amigo.

– Então um dia você vai me explicar por que foi embora? – disse ela, com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas acumuladas.

– Um dia, Sor... – ele deu um sorriso triste. Se ele contasse o motivo de ter partido, provavelmente a perderia.

– Tudo bem... não vou forçá-lo a me contar nada... é só que eu senti tanto a sua falta, que chegou a doer... – ela olhou para o chão, como se quisesse esconder os olhos marejados.

– Me desculpe...

– Você é um idiota, Tai – disse ela, sorrindo fracamente. Ele não e sentia ofendido quando ela o chamava de idiota, pois ele sabia que era a forma que ela tinha para lhe mostrar o quão importante ele era.

– Sempre serei um idiota para você – ele engoliu em seco e aproximou seu rosto do dela, sem ter muita ideia do que fazer. Ele queria beijá-la e sentia que aquele momento seria ideal.

Sora ficou olhando Tai se aproximar e sentiu uma grande agitação no estômago. Era agradável e lhe parecia certo estar tendo aquele momento com seu melhor amigo. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando ansiosamente os lábios de Tai... quando seu telefone tocou.

– Ahhh! – ela gritou com o susto e com frustração. Ela rapidamente se recompôs e viu eu Tai fazia o mesmo. O rosto dele estava furiosamente corado.

– É melhor atender o telefone... – disse ele, sem graça. Ela viu que a ligação era de Yuki e suspirou pesadamente.

– Olá, Yuki – disse ela, sem nenhum entusiasmo.

– Nossa, baby, que voz desanimada é essa? – ele parecia preocupado no outro lado da linha.

– Não é nada... estou pensando no monte de deveres de casa para fazer...

– Ah, que droga! Você está ocupada... – ele disse, triste.

– O que tem em mente? – ela olhou para Tai, que fingia brincar com uma folha.

– Queria te levar para jantar. Estou me sentindo mal por estar tão ausente...

– Não tem problema, eu entendo que você tem seus compromissos...

– Eu queria compensar e...

– Tudo bem, me pegue às oito em ponto – ela interrompeu Yuki. Estava alegre por poder passar um tempinho com ele. Ela viu que Tai ficara tenso com o que ela acabara de dizer.

– Ah, mas é claro! A gente se vê! Amo você, baby.

– Eu também amo você – respondeu ela, suavemente. Ela desligou e olhou para Tai, que estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto... seria dor?

– Eu preciso ir... – ele disse assim que viu os olhos preocupados de Sora. Ele sabia que ela havia percebido.

– Espera, Tai... o que houve?

– Não foi nada... – disse ele, se virando e correndo o mais rápido que podia, deixando Sora chocada.

– Tai! – ele a ouviu gritar seu nome repetidas vezes. Ele aumentou o ritmo da corrida, até que não ouvisse nenhum resquício da voz de Sora. Avistou seu prédio, mas não queria ir para casa. Então foi até o parque, onde poderia mais uma vez, chorar pela menina dos olhos vermelhos.


	5. A decisão de Tai

A semana se passou rapidamente para todos, exceto para Tai, que andava estranho desde seu passeio com Sora. Era uma manhã de sexta feira, e ele precisava se levantar para ir à escola. Estava quase desistindo de sair de casa quando Kari entrou em seu quarto, com o rosto franzido de preocupação.

– Tai... – começou ela, mas Tai apenas se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde se trancou. Kari se sentou na cama do irmão, extremamente magoada com o fato de seu melhor amigo nesse mundo estar triste. Então decidiu ligar para TK, que com certeza a confortaria.

– Bom dia, minha luz! – cumprimentou TK ao atender o telefone. Kari não pôde deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso, pois ele sempre tinha esse efeito sobre ela.

– Bom dia... – disse ela, com uma voz que denunciava que ela não estava muito bem.

– O que houve, Kari? – ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

– É o Tai... ele está tão estranho... – ela contou o que havia acontecido naquela manhã e TK apenas escutou, sem interromper – Eu não sei mais o que eu faço... ele está assim desde quando saiu com a Sora na segunda feira.

– E você já falou com ela?

– Já, mas ela está tão no escuro quanto eu. Ela só disse que Tai ficou estranho do nada, disse que precisava ir e saiu correndo... ela também parece estar preocupada.

– Então fica difícil saber... e se o Tai não contou para você ou para Sora, provavelmente não vai contar para mais ninguém... – TK ponderou.

– Ou... – disse Kari, pensativa – Isso! – gritou ela, assustando o namorado do outro lado da linha.

– Você está começando a ficar parecida com a Mimi.. – disse ele, fazendo graça. Kari riu e se desculpou pelo susto.

– É que eu acho que o Matt e o Izzy podem ter uma resposta... – ela pegou seu D-terminal e começou a escrever um e-mail para Izzy, explicando tudo o que havia acontecido – TK, estou mandando uma mensagem para o Izzy. Por favor, ligue para o Matt e explique a situação. Eles já devem ter reparado que Tai está estranho e até mesmo conversado com ele sobre isso...

– É, é verdade. Vou ligar para o Matt... espero que ele consiga fazer o Tai dizer o que está acontecendo...

– Obrigada, TK, você é o máximo! – disse Kari, deixando-o vermelho do outro lado da linha – Nos vemos daqui a pouco!

– Até daqui a pouco, Kari! – ele se despediu e sorriu consigo mesmo, por ter conseguido tirar um sorriso de sua amada.

Tai se arrumou rapidamente e engoliu uma torrada antes de sair de casa. Andou pelo caminho mais rápido até o colégio, pois não queria passar pela casa de Sora. Ele não sentia raiva dela, nunca poderia. Mas sentia raiva de si mesmo, pois nunca tivera coragem o suficiente para dizer como se sentia. "Genial, eu tive coragem de enfrentar digimaus e corri vários perigos... e agora estou aqui, sem coragem para dizer o que sinto à ela!", pensou ele, revoltado. Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém e derrubou a pessoa no chão.

– Ei! Toma cuidado! – disse uma voz irritada, mas suave. Tai olhou para baixo e viu Esther caída, com o material espalhado pela calçada.

– Me desculpa, Esther... – disse ele, meio corado. Ajudou-a a se levantar e recolheu o material da menina no chão.

– Está tudo bem? – sua voz suave já não estava mais irritada. Tai a olhou e viu que seu rosto estava franzido com preocupação.

– Está tão na cara assim? – perguntou ele, em um tom de brincadeira.

– Sim, está... – ela abriu um sorriso, que fez Tai ficar mais vermelho.

– Eu estou meio chateado essa semana...

– Acho que todos perceberam. Você é muito alegre, Tai... – ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Queria ser menos transparente... – resmungou ele, fazendo Esther rir.

– Ah, vamos! Não é uma coisa ruim! – Tai a encarou, como se ela fosse maluca – Quero dizer... eu acho muito legal alguém se mostrar por inteiro, sem se esconder de ninguém. Eu trocaria com você, porque não consigo chorar quando tenho vontade...

– É sério? – ele se lembrou de Kari, que agia de forma parecida.

– É sim, Tai... não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu não quero te forçar a me contar o que está te incomodando, mas se precisar... – ela abriu os braços, deixando claro que ele poderia contar com ela a qualquer momento. Tai sorriu e a abraçou, deixando-a vermelha. Então olhou nos olhos dourados da menina e instantaneamente se sentiu melhor. Surpreso com essa reação, não pensou duas vezes e tomou uma decisão que mudaria sua vida.

Enquanto isso, Sora estava na sala de aula, com Matt e Izzy. Ambos haviam dito à ela que Kari estava preocupada e queria saber o que tanto incomodava Tai. No fundo, ela sabia que a repentina mudança de Tai acontecera por causa da ligação que ela recebeu de Yuki, mas não queria admitir.

– Acho que deveríamos perguntar logo, a Kari me pareceu muito abalada no e-mail que me mandou – disse Izzy, que também estava preocupado com o amigo.

– E o Takeru disse que ele não quis dizer à Kari e nem à você, Sora... – Matt notou a expressão triste da amiga e logo se arrependeu por ter dito aquilo – Nós vamos consertar isso! Na hora do almoço eu e o Izzy vamos conversar com ele e ver o que está acontecendo. Ele está assim há quase uma semana.

– Obrigada, gente... – Sora sussurrou e enterrou a cabeça nos braços, deixando claro que não queria mais participar daquela conversa. Izzy e Matt se entreolharam e se deram por vencidos, pois sabiam que nada do que dissessem animaria Sora.

– Bom dia! – disse uma voz animada, dando um susto em todos os que estavam na sala. Sora levantou a cabeça rapidamente e viu que Tai acabara de entrar. Ele trazia um grande sorriso no rosto e estava completamente diferente do cara cabisbaixo que estava durante toda a semana.

– Bom dia, Tai! – disse Izzy, com uma expressão óbvia de confusão – Está tão animado...

– É! E tudo graças à vocês dois! – Tai deu um abraço de urso nos amigos, que ainda não haviam entendido o que estava acontecendo. Assim que disse isso, Esther entrou na sala, acompanhada de alguns colegas. Ela conversava animadamente com eles e quando foi se sentar em seu lugar ao lado de Sora, olhou para Tai e sorriu alegremente.

– Ah... agora eu entendo o motivo da sua felicidade repentina... – disse Matt, sorrindo ao olhar de Tai para Esther. Izzy continuou pensativo, enquanto Sora lentamente percebia que o motivo do sorriso de Tai era sua colega de time. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas inesperadas, mas ela não as derramou. Sabia que estava tirando conclusões precipitadas, pois pelo o que ela ouvira de Tai, o motivo do sorriso dele era algo que Matt e Izzy haviam dito ou feito. Mas por que ela parecia tão certa de que Esther tinha uma grande participação nessa história?

Na hora do almoço, os três estavam naquele mesmo banco que se encontrava em um canto do pátio de Odaiba High. A única diferença no cenário era que Sora não havia aparecido na reunião do clube de tênis a alguns metros dali. Tai ficara preocupado com o sumiço da amiga, mas se repreendeu por pensar nela. Queria recomeçar e decidiu seguir o conselho dos amigos: esquecer Sora para não sofrer mais.

– E então, Tai? – Izzy começou – O que aconteceu que você ficou triste do nada e de repente voltou a ficar tão alegre?

– Eu decidi fazer o que vocês sugeriram... – vendo que Izzy continuava confuso, ele acrescentou – Vou seguir em frente! Esquecer a Sora... – a última parte foi dolorosa de dizer, mas Tai não queria continuar amando alguém que não o amava da mesma maneira... ou que ele pensava que não.

– Eu já sabia... assim que Esther sorriu para você, eu percebi o que aconteceu... – disse Matt, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. Então, Matt colocou as mãos no peito e disse, teatralmente – Finalmente você fez o que era certo para o seu coração partido!

– Cala a boca! – disse Tai, dando um tapa brincalhão, mas forte na cabeça de Matt. Izzy sorriu ao ver que o amigo estava alegre de novo.

– E o que fez o grande Tai Kamiya mudar tanto assim de ideia? – perguntou Matt, ironicamente.

Tai sorriu e contou tudo aos amigos: sobre o dia em que saíra com Sora e a ligação que ela recebeu do namorado. Sobre a maneira que ela havia dito que amava Yuki. Disse que não podia mais aguentar ser infeliz, enquanto ela estava feliz, mesmo que não fosse culpa dela. Depois contou o que acontecera entre ele e Esther naquela manhã e como ele havia se sentido bem depois que esteve com ela.

– Eu não sei o que eu sinto pela Esther, mas ela foi a única pessoa que me fez sorrir enquanto eu estava mal. Por um triz, eu não fui parar no Mundo das Trevas – disse Tai, fazendo Matt estremecer com o assunto – Na verdade, ela que foi esse "triz" da questão... – um grande sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao dizer isso.

– Nossa, Tai... acho que você está começando a se apaixonar por ela... - disse Izzy, finalmente – Mas vai devagar, você não vai esquecer a Sora tão rapidamente e... Por que estão me olhando assim?

– Tai, você percebeu que o Izzy está te dando dicas sobre garotas? – disse Matt, com um osrriso irônico no rosto. Ele olhou para Tai, que estava da mesma maneira.

– É, eu acho que o Izzy sabe tanto porque tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ele...

– Ei! Espera um pouco! – Izzy estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos – Eu só quis dizer que Tai amou Sora durante toda a vida. Não vai esquecê-la assim – ele estalou os dedos.

– Eu sei... – Tai olhou sério para o chão. Sabia que Izzy estava certo, mas ele prometera a si mesmo que ia tentar.

– E então, o que vai fazer? – perguntou Matt.

– Estava pensando em chamá-la para sair... só um encontro normal... – ele deu de ombros – Como disse o especialista, tenho que ir devagar – Izzy apenas o ignorou, enquanto Matt e Tai riam do semblante do amigo.

O sinal indicando o fim das aulas acabara de tocar em Odaiba High. Todos os alunos rapidamente se dispersaram rapidamente. Tai estava na porta, esperando Esther sair. Ela havia se atrapalhado com algumas matérias e permaneceu na sala, copiando o que estava no quadro. Ele se ofereceu para ajudar, mas ela o dispensou, dizendo que já estava quase acabando.

– Ainda está aqui, Tai? – a voz de Esther o surpreendeu.

– É... é que eu queria falar com você... e ... estava te esperando – ele engoliu em seco quando a menina levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Então diga... – ela sorriu e Tai respirou fundo.

– Você quer sair comigo? – ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Não queria ver a expressão dela. O silêncio durou apenas alguns segundos, mas para Tai, pareceu durar horas.

– É claro! – disse Esther, com uma voz doce. Tai olhou para ela e viu que havia um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Instantaneamente, a voz de Matt veio à sua cabeça. "_Você pode esquecer a Sora e partir para outra...". _"Eu sei que posso seguir em frente.", pensou ele, enquanto encarava aqueles lindos olhos dourados pela segunda vez naquele dia.


	6. Mágoas

Sora saía de mais uma aula de tênis, feliz por ter tido algo para ocupar sua cabeça frustrada por algumas horas. Tentara, sem sucesso, obter respostas de Matt e Izzy que lhe negaram veementemente qualquer tipo de informação.

"– _Mas você prometeu que ia me ajudar, Matt! – disse ela, tentando abordar o amigo pela terceira vez naquele dia. Queria muito saber o que fizera Tai ficar feliz de repente. E o mais importante: o que o fez ficar tão triste._

– _Eu prometi que íamos conversar com o Tai e ver que se passava e que íamos fazer o possível para ele melhorar. Mas em nenhum momento disse que te falaria o que aconteceu – ele lançou um olhar irônico à amiga, que marchou até a sala de aula, visivelmente irritada."_

Ela se dirigiu ao vestiário e foi direto tomar uma ducha, para relaxar seus músculos tensos pelo esforço físico. Fechou os olhos assim que a água morna tocou seu rosto delicadamente e soltou um suspiro pesado ao se lembrar mais uma vez de sua frustração.

"_Mais tarde, pouco depois de falar com Matt, Sora lembrou-se que tinha de pegar uns livros no armário. Se levantou pesadamente da carteira e saiu da classe, andando até o corredor onde os armários se encontravam. Ela parou diante da porta de metal, girou sua combinação e o abriu, encontrando tudo o que precisava. Fechou o armário e virou-se para ir embora, quando se chocou com alguém, deixando todo o material cair de seus braços._

– _Me desculpe, Sora! – disse Izzy, recuperando os livros da amiga, que sorria, apesar do susto – Deixe que eu carrego._

– _Não precisa, Izzy... – respondeu ela. Mas o amigo gentilmente insistiu e ela cedeu, deixando que ele a ajudasse._

– _Agora, vamos logo, ou nos atrasaremos para a próxima aula – ele começou a andar em direção à sala de aula, quando Sora o segurou pela blusa, fazendo-o voltar alguns passos._

– _Vocês... vocês já conversaram com o Tai, não foi? – começou ela._

– _Sim... conversamos com ele no almoço – disse Izzy, engolindo em seco. Sabia que em algum momento, ele teria que enfrentar aquela situação. Só não sabia como sair._

– _E descobriram o que havia de errado com ele? _

– _Bem... descobrimos – murmurou ele._

– _E...? – ela o fitava com evidente curiosidade._

– _E... e... e eu não posso te falar, Sora... – disse ele, baixando os olhos. _

– _Por que? – perguntou ela, indignada._

– _Bem... é que é complicado... se o Tai não te disse nada, é porque ele não quer que você saiba... – Izzy parou de falar, ao ver que aquelas palavras abalaram a menina que até então trazia uma expressão irritada no rosto. Agora, suas belas feições tinham traços inconfundíveis de dor. Dor de perceber que seu melhor amigo não confiava mais nela."_

Sora soltou outro suspiro, deixando as lágrimas caírem, uma após a outra. A moça jogou água no próprio rosto e respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar seu coração perturbado. Assim que saiu do banho, pegou suas roupas e as vestiu. Saiu do vestiário dez minutos depois e foi direto ao portão da escola, mas se deteve ao ver uma figura familiar andando alguns metros à frente, totalmente alheio à sua presença.

Ela percebeu que Tai estava nervoso, já que era de seu feitio passar a mão nos cabelos quando algo o incomodava. Sora o observou chegar no portão e desaparecer por trás do muro. "Será que ele foi embora?", pensou ela, enquanto andava lentamente em direção à saída, quando outra figura a fez parar novamente. Esther andava calmamente para a saída, levando um pequeno susto ao ver que alguém se encontrava ali. Logo, sua colega de time abriu um grande sorriso, o que fez Sora pensar se aquela pessoa que estava conversando com ela era Tai.

Consumida por uma enorme curiosidade, ela andou cuidadosamente até o muro, para que não fosse vista por Esther. Ficou ali atrás, roendo as unhas com uma expectativa que explodiria sua cabeça à qualquer momento.

– É... é que eu queria falar com você... e ... estava te esperando – como previra, a pessoa com quem Esther se encontrara era, de fato, Tai. Assim que percebeu quem era o dono da voz, Sora se sentiu tentada em sair de seu esconderijo e arrastar Tai para longe, mas se conteve e continuou ouvindo.

– Então diga... – a voz de sua colega de time era doce, como se soubesse o que viria à seguir e gostasse da ideia. O coração de Sora se acelerou, como se também soubesse o que estava por vir. "Não, Tai", pensou ela, com um estranho aperto no peito.

– Você quer sair comigo? – a voz de Tai saiu constrangida, mas firme. O que fez o coração de Sora parar momentaneamente e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quentes.

– É claro! – Esther aceitou, com uma voz alegre. Parecia que estava esperando por aquela pergunta e ansiava poder respondê-la.

Sora estava sentada em um banco no parque, horas depois de ter saído da escola. Já havia anoitecido e fazia frio, mas ela não se importava. Não queria ter que encarar ninguém, principalmente um certo moreno de olhos gentis, da cor do chocolate derretido. Seu celular tocava incessantemente na mochila, mas Sora não fazia menção em atendê-lo. Na verdade, ela não ouvia o toque estridente do aparelho, apenas fixava o nada, deixando algumas lágrimas lhe escaparem ocasionalmente. Seu torpor parou quando ouviu passos e sentiu que alguém sentava ao seu lado.

– Você fica muito mais bonita quando sorri... – disse Matt, que presenciara sua crise de choro em silêncio. Sem dizer mais nada, pegou um lenço e secou o rosto de Sora carinhosamente. Em seguida, a abraçou.

– O... obrigada... – murmurou ela, enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Eu precisava disso.

– Está bem frio, não acha? – Matt desconversou e falou de assuntos aparentemente comuns, fazendo-a rir em alguns momentos, mas observava a reação da amiga quando ele tocava no nome de Tai "por acidente" e percebera que uma sombra sempre passava por seus olhos de rubi quando o amigo era mencionado.

– Sabe, Matt... – começou ela, quando eles se silenciaram – Acho que você quer uma explicação. E eu te devo uma. Até porque, você me ajudou...

– Ah, não foi nada... você não me deve explicações... – Matt não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a falar. Queria apenas que ela desabafasse caso quisesse.

– Não, eu devo... – ela estava com a voz trêmula, deixando claro que a qualquer momento, começaria à chorar – É que essa semana não foi fácil... primeiro, porque o Tai ficou triste daquela maneira e agora, ele se afastou de mim. E eu não sei o que eu fiz à ele... é como se eu não existisse mais... e ainda tem a Esther – ela contou sobre o convite de Tai e logo depois, sucumbiu ás lágrimas e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Matt, como sempre muito calmo, apenas acariciou as costas da amiga gentilmente, para que ela pudesse se sentir segura para colocar todas as mágoas para fora. Ela finalmente parou de chorar e levantou a cabeça até encontrar o olhar de Matt, que permanecia na mesma calmaria de quando ela começara seu longo lamento.

– Sora... – ele chamou, um pouco inseguro do que dizer – Eu não acho que o Tai fez isso por mal...

– Por que diz isso? – ela perguntou, num misto de curiosidade e raiva por Matt estar defendendo-o.

– Eu não posso te dizer, mas confie em mim. O Tai é um idiota, mas ele nunca te magoaria desse jeito. Aposto que ele nem sabe que você se sente assim... – Matt abriu um sorriso, tentando animá-la.

– Você não pode me dizer...? – a menina franziu o cenho, desconfiada.

– É... eu... eu preciso ir – disse Matt se levantando, apreensivo. Sabia que Sora iria confrontá-lo sobre Tai, mas não podia contar o maior segredo de seu melhor amigo..

– Yamato Ishida! O que você supostamente não pode dizer? – ela havia se levantado e segurado o pulso do amigo com força.

–Olha, Sora... – disse ele, depois de encará-la por alguns segundos – Eu sei que você, mais do que ninguém, sabe a importância da amizade que eu tenho com o Tai... se quiser, você pode perguntar à ele...

– Pode crer que sim! – ela gritou mais uma vez, mas murchou completamente quando percebeu que estava pressionando Matt à fazer algo que ele prometeu que não faria – Não precisa me contar nada... é eu... eu estou me sentindo tão mal com isso tudo...

– Não se sinta mal... o Tai merece ser feliz... – vendo que o olhar triste voltou ao rosto de Sora, ele hesitou em continuar falando.

– É, eu acho que sim...

– E não é isso que importa? – Matt se arrependeu de ter feito aquela pergunta, pois a amiga recomeçou a soluçar.

– Claro que importa, Matt! – ela chorou – Mas tem um único motivo que faz eu me sentir desta maneira! Um motivo que eu nunca quis admitir... mas que veio à tona assim que ele pisou aqui no Japão novamente!

– E qual seria? – perguntou ele, mesmo desconfiando da resposta.

– Acho que o amo, Matt – respondeu ela, com a voz embargada.


	7. Nada é o que parece

As semanas se passaram, trazendo os tons cada vez mais avermelhados para as folhas das árvores. O outono estava em seu auge e todos os alunos de Odaiba High estavam empenhados na decoração da escola para o Otsukimi, um festival que ocorreria dali a uma semana. A turma do último ano estava encarregada de fazerem um túnel do amor, com cenas de romance à luz do luar. Esse projeto deixara as meninas entusiasmadas, pois todas poderiam impor a delicadeza necessária para que tudo corresse bem. Os meninos, ao contrário, estavam entediados com o tema, mas concordaram em fazer.

Em uma cálida manhã de setembro, Tai, Matt e Izzy estavam, como sempre, sentados no banco que se encontrava no canto do pátio. Todos foram dispensados de suas aulas e atividades extra curriculares, para que pudessem decorar e preparar a escola para o grande evento.

– Tinha me esquecido como esses festivais são bonitos – disse Tai, enquanto observava Esther segurando pequenos enfeites prateados. Ela viu que ele a olhava, sorriu e lhe soprou um beijo. Ele correspondeu o gesto, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Acho que não é do festival que ele está falando – caçoou Matt, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto o ver o rosto de seu melhor amigo adquirir um forte tom de vermelho.

– Ah, cale a boca! Você também não está apenas admirando a decoração... – comentou Tai, apontando na direção das meninas. Ao lado de Esther, encontrava-se Jun Motomiya, irmã mais velha de Davis. Ela estava diferente do que era há alguns anos: agora andava mais arrumada e não perseguia Matt, fazendo com o vocalista dos Lobos Adolescentes a reparasse de verdade pela primeira vez.

– Não sabe do que está falando – Matt tentou disfarçar, mas ficou vermelho ao ouvir o comentário do amigo. Ficou ainda mais encabulado quando seu olhar encontrou o de Jun, que sorriu gentilmente para ele.

– Alguém viu a Sora por aí? – perguntou Izzy, sem tirar os olhos do tablet em seu colo.

– Eu a vi mais cedo, antes de descermos para o pátio... – disse Matt prontamente. A aproximação de Matt e Sora tirava Tai do sério. Não queria admitir, mas invejava o amigo por tê-la sempre por perto, enquanto ele se limitava a observá-la de longe.

– Ela está estranha, não acham? – Izzy questionou, ainda com os olhos fixos no aparelho. Mas percebeu as reações surpresas de ambos os amigos. No entanto, a reação fora provocada por motivos diferentes: Matt ficou com medo de que Izzy acabasse descobrindo o que se passava com Sora, já que ele sabia o motivo que fizera a menina se afastar. Tai, por outro lado, queria desesperadamente saber por quê a amiga sequer o olhava. Isso o magoava profundamente, mesmo tendo prometido a si mesmo que a esqueceria.

– Estranha? – Matt foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, com um riso nervoso –Talvez ela esteja ocupada com o torneio interestadual, que se aproxima...

– Mas a Esther também está no time, e não me parece tão ocupada. Não estou certo, Tai? – Izzy viu que o amigo concordou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que Matt fechava a cara.

– Bem, eu tenho falado com ela todos os dias, e ela não me parece estranha... – disse Matt, tentando manter um tom casual.

– Outra coisa que eu tenho observado muito é que ultimamente, ela está sempre com Yuki...

– Ele é o namorado dela, não é? – Matt interrompeu, esperando despistar Izzy, mas no fundo concordava com o amigo. Achava estranho Sora estar passando tanto tempo com Yuki, já que tinha ouvido da própria menina dizer que não o amava e que logo terminaria o namoro.

– Bem, eu continuou achando estranho, uma vez que Yuki sempre foi distante... – Izzy desligou o aparelho que descansava sobre seus joelhos e se levantou – Eu tenho que ir, prometi ajudar Yolei com a monitoria na sala de informática.

– Até mais – respondeu Matt enquanto via seu amigo desaparecer. Olhou para o lado e viu que Tai estava pensativo – Qual é o problema?

– Eu não sei, algo me diz que Izzy está certo...

– Como assim? – Matt não gostava do rumo que a conversa tomava. Ficou apreensivo, mesmo sabendo que Tai e Sora compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. Mas a amiga dissera que era melhor deixar de lado, que Tai poderia viver a vida dele sem ela, se ele estivesse feliz. "Se você soubesse a verdade...", o loiro pensou com certo pesar. Não queria ver seus dois melhores amigos naquela situação, mas era melhor deixá-los resolver seus problemas sozinhos.

– Eu não sei... – o portador da Coragem olhava para Esther, que tinha se afastado com as outras meninas para arrumar outro canto do pátio.

– Bem, eu preciso ir... vou encontrar com o Takeru – Matt se levantou – Ele passa tanto tempo com Kari que estou começando a ficar sem meu espaço na vida dele – o garoto se divertiu ao ver a expressão ciumenta de Tai se espalhar por seu rosto – É brincadeira! Vou ensaiar com a banda. A gente se vê.

– Claro... – Tai respondeu para o amigo que se distanciava. Estava pensando na conversa que ouvira há pouco. Queria consertar as coisas com a melhor amiga, mesmo sabendo que essa atitude só deixaria mais difícil a ideia de esquecê-la. Percebeu que se enganara no momento em que tinha acatado à ideia de Matt, a ideia de tirá-la de sua mente, saindo com outra pessoa. "Mas ela está com o Yuki, por que eu não posso ser feliz com o que está acontecendo comigo?", pensou ele, com uma angustia cortando seu coração como uma lâmina em brasa. Tai se levantou, ainda imerso em pensamentos e saiu dali, sem ver para onde estava realmente indo.

Sora estava sentada na arquibancada do campo de futebol, sozinha. Tinha decidido treinar um pouco para espairecer, já que fora dispensada de todas as atividades naquela semana. Ela bufou ao ver que passava da hora do almoço e sentiu seu estômago roncar ferozmente, então decidiu comer ali mesmo. Abriu seu bento cor-de-rosa e pegou seu par de hashi. Enquanto saboreava a refeição, olhava em volta, pensativa. Não conseguia se livrar da forte sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada. Estava mais distraída que o normal e tinha pesadelos estranhos. Isso sem falar nos calafrios horripilantes que sentia todas as vezes que estava ao lado de alguém... um alguém que ela nunca conseguia se lembrar.

– Devo estar maluca... – ela olhava para o grande carvalho que se encontrava na entrada da quadra esportiva, lembrando-se de que quando ela e Tai eram mais novos, costumavam fugir de suas respectivas casas para olharem as constelações debaixo daquela árvore. Sentia falta de seu melhor amigo, mas queria que ele fosse feliz. As coisas não estavam bem e ele só melhorou por causa de Esther, dando uma prova concreta de que ela não era necessária na vida dele, afinal. Ela se sentia magoada, mas não conseguia mais chorar por causa disso. Passou dias sem dormir, se lamentando.

– Olá, baby! – com o susto que levara, deixou seu bento cair, junto com metade de seu almoço. Uma sensação ruim percorreu o corpo de Sora, fazendo-a se retrair ao ver Yuki se aproximando.

– O-olá, Yuki... – "É ele!", pensou enquanto seu namorado chegava cada vez mais perto – O que está fazendo aqui? – ela manteve a voz firme, não demonstrando o tamanho medo que sentia.

– Vim te buscar... quero te levar a um lugar especial – ele abriu um sorriso caloroso, mas Sora só sentia aquela sensação desagradável percorrer seu corpo com cada vez mais intensidade.

– Yuki, precisamos conversar – ela estava reunindo toda sua coragem para dizer o que sentia e o que pensava em dizer há tempos – Eu... eu acho que não podemos mais nos ver.

– Mas... por que? – perguntou o rapaz, com uma voz magoada.

– Porque eu não o amo... não o amo da mesma maneira... que você me ama – ela abaixou a cabeça, para não encontrar os olhos de Yuki. De repente, sentiu os braços do rapaz envolvendo-a, fazendo com que a sensação se tornasse mais forte. Seu queixo fora levantado, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. A respiração de Sora ficou cada vez mais acelerada, mostrando que ela estava começando a se desesperar. Tentou se livrar do abraço de aço que a prendia, mas suas forças começavam a despencar. Assim que seu olhar cruzou com o do rapaz mais velho, ela viu um par de asas de morcego e um lampejo vermelho passar pelos belos olhos negros dele.

– Tai! – com o resto de sua força, chamou pela pessoa que tanto amava e confiava, esperando que ele pudesse salvá-la. Ela não sabia se estava imaginando ou se seu chamado realmente fora atendido, mas ouvira uma voz família e reconfortante lhe chamar, antes que seus olhos se revirassem nas órbitas e tudo ficasse escuro.

Tai caminhava pelo colégio, ainda pensativo. Queria dizer tantas coisas à Sora, mas sabia que não podia. Não queria perde-la definitivamente. Pensou em Esther e em como ela era tão diferente de Sora, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão igual. Queria que os beijos dela o extasiassem, queria que as caricias dela fossem o suficiente e queria que seu coração correspondesse ao amor que ela dava à ele. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que ficou um pouco surpreso em se ver parado em frente a quara esportiva.

E lá estava ela. Sentada em uma das arquibancadas, sozinha. Seu bento cor-de-rosa e enfeitado com coelhinhos estava em seu colo, enquanto ela olhava distraidamente a paisagem à sua frente. Tai decidiu ficar atrás de um moita, para poder observá-la o tempo que quisesse. "Ela é tão linda", pensou ele, com uma sensação engraçada em seu estômago. Ao vê-la tão calma e serena, pensou no quão tolo era por pensar que poderia mesmo tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Ficou admirando o amor de sua vida calmamente durante alguns minutos, até que viu alguém se aproximando. Um rapaz alto, com ombros largos e um sorriso no rosto se aproximara de Sora. Tai deduziu que seria o tal de Yuki, e por isso, cerrou os punhos com raiva. Viu que eles conversavam e que logo o rosto do universitário adquiriu um semblante magoado. Ele viu que o rapaz a abraçava e que, ela tentava se soltar inutilmente, uma vez que Yuki era muito maior que ela. Uma agonia atingiu o coração de Tai, que estava decidindo se seria melhor interferir, afinal, poderia ser só uma briga de namorados.

Mesmo assim, seu instinto protetor lhe avisou para ficar alerta assim que viu o rapaz levantar o rosto de Sora, a fim de encontrar seus olhos avermelhados. Uma expressão maligna tomou conta do olhar de Yuki e Tai pôde ver a verdadeira forma do ser que segurava a tenista, já desacordada. Ele era humanoide, mas seus braços eram demasiadamente compridos para o corpo. Grandes asas de morcego saíam de suas costas e dois chifres se encontravam encarrapitados em sua cabeça. O sorriso debochado do monstro fizera Tai acordar de seu choque, ao ver o velho inimigo se levantar com Sora nos braços.

– Sora! Sora! – Tai saiu de seu esconderijo, sem se importar em lutar com Devimon, que olhava-o desafiadoramente. Contanto que Sora estivesse segura, lutaria sozinho com o mais fortes dos digimons, se precisasse.

– Já é tarde, vou levá-la embora. Você não poderá fazer nada para salvar a pobre alma desta garota! – um novo lampejo vermelho passou pelos olhos do demônio e um grande buraco negro aparecera no céu. Devimon levantava vôo em direção ao portal. Tai se sentiu fraco e aos poucos, foi perdendo a consciência. A última coisa que viu antes e apagar foi o pequeno vulto de Sora, desaparecendo aos poucos naquele imenso portal escuro.


End file.
